Party On The Dutchman
by samus18
Summary: A brief moment of revelry on the Flying Dutchman. Based off a dream I had. OC's included.
1. The Party

**A/N**: Based off a dream I had. Yes, I seriously dreamed this.

Mary-Anne is supposed to be me, but I didn't want to use my real name in the story, because it wouldn't feel very story-like. XD Her friend is no one in particular - I'm just going off of what I saw in the dream.

Got some Maccus love in it as well. Just a forewarning, in case there are any...Maccus-haters (how dare you!) out there.

Party On The Dutchman

"Wow, captain, I had no idea your quarters were so _big_," Mary-Anne said in awe as she stood in the entrance of Davy Jones' cabin. Truly, it was at least four times as large as she pictured it to be.

'And when did he put in all those tall glass windows?' she thought.

The Flying Dutchman seemed to have grown in size, as well. It was more like a cruise ship, not just in size, but in the way it was suddenly bright and clean (though it hadn't lost its' antique look.)

The setting sun shot beautifully red-golden rays through the ceiling-high windows in the captains' cabin. The water glittered blue, pink, and purple from the dying light. It was beautiful.

"Mary-Anne," said her friend, a girl about her age who was also on the ship, "I don't think you should enter the captains' cabin. He might get angry."

Mary-Anne looked away, knowing that her friend was probably right. Yet for some reason, she was unafraid. She knew that Davy Jones was cruel, temperamental, and merciless, but something inside her reassured her that nothing bad would happen. All she wanted to do was ask the captain if she could use one of his empty store-rooms to throw a party in. She was sure he wouldn't mind.

At that moment, the captain appeared, seeming very distracted and irritated.

"Captain," Mary-Anne began. But Davy Jones took no notice, striding past the two women as if they weren't there. He was muttering to himself, obviously very upset about something.

"Captain," Mary-Anne said again, "would it be alright if -"

"Captain!" Koleniko appeared in the cabin, snatching Davy Jones' already limited attention away from the girls (not that it was ever on them.)

"Darn it," said Mary-Anne. She had lost her nerve. "Maybe it's not such a good idea to talk to him after all." Her friend shrugged and they sauntered off together. They took a seat at the small table in the captains' cabin, waiting for him to return.

The sun sank lower behind the ocean, and before long, masses of people began arriving on the Flying Dutchman. Not as dying men or women who were doomed at sea, but as healthy, happy-looking people who were eager for something exciting to happen.

"Strange," murmured Mary-Anne. "Where did all these people come from, and why are they dressed so nice?" She looked at a woman wearing a sparkly, sequin dress; at a man wearing a black tuxedo and top hat.

Her friend shrugged a shoulder, content just to people-watch.

The crew of the ship seemed to be elsewhere, making plans with the captain. Mary-Anne and her friend hadn't seen them all day.

The guests arriving on the ship were all making their way to the cabin. They filtered in excitedly and unconcernedly, as if all this had been planned.

Mary-Anne looked at her friend. "I don't think Davy Jones is gonna like all these people being in his cabin."

"Maybe we'd better get out of here," suggested her friend.

Just then, Davy Jones arrived on the scene. He didn't seem in the least bit perplexed or upset about all those people being in his cabin. Mary-Anne was surprised at how well he was taking it all.

"Maybe the captain planned this party," she said to her friend.

"And to think you wanted to have one below deck in that old store-room," her friend grinned.

She shrugged. "How was I to know Davy Jones already had plans to throw a party?" She stood up and once again tried to make her way to the captain.

She stopped upon looking through the only glass wall in the room that divided the cabin from the other side of the deck, where the crew usually hung out.

Maccus was seated with a few others, including Koleniko, talking and enjoying some kind of buffet. Mary-Anne just stood there, staring at him.

"He must be voracious - after all it makes sense, he is turning into a shark," she said, and snapped out of her reverie.

Before she had a chance to say anything to Davy Jones, she found him already seated at the table with her friend. He beckoned with his claw for her to come join them.

Mary-Anne sat down with the two. She couldn't help but wonder why the captain had issued a party, nor who all these people were or even how the captain knew all of them (if he even did.)

Her friend left the table to get a drink.

Mary-Anne looked at Davy Jones, bringing up a topic that had been floating around in her thoughts all day. "It must be terrible thinking of Calypso day in and day out."

Davy Jones actually looked melancholy. "Aye," he said, "'tis a bitter thing to bear."

"I'm sorry you went through that." She stole a glance back up at the window, where Maccus was.

"The pain never truly heals. The heart be gone, but the memories linger." He lit his pipe, seeming to sink into his own reverie.

Her friend came back with drinks. The three of them began telling tales, sharing true stories, even making a few jokes and laughing heartily.

At one point, Mary-Anne looked through the window at Maccus. It was harder to see now, because the sun was practically gone. For the first time, he looked toward them, and stopped, as if in shock that his captain was mingling so easily with two young women, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He got up from the table and made his way to them.

Mary-Anne had her eyes on him the whole time.

But as he strode up to them, he didn't seem surprised at all - in fact he seemed delighted.

"Captain," he said, "do you have the dance floor set up?"

"Aye," Davy Jones indicated with his claw. He had set up the dance floor and music right in the middle of his cabin.

Without another word, Maccus dashed off to the dance floor (which, for some reason, was no longer in the captains' cabin but in an entirely separate room.)

Mary-Anne had a crush on Maccus, and was secretly annoyed that he hadn't noticed her at all. 'What does it take to get that guy to notice me?' she wondered.

While she continued mingling with Davy Jones and her friend, she kept stealing glances over her shoulder at the first mate, who was no longer dancing, but chatting with a couple of his besties from the crew.

Davy Jones caught on to what Mary-Anne was doing.

"If you like him," he said, "why not let him know you're interested?"

She looked down, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's been with a lot of women in the past."

Mary-Anne was inclined to feel angry at this. Was that supposed to make her feel better?

'What am I supposed to be, nothing more than a one-night stand?' she thought angrily. Yet she couldn't deny that she was indeed interested.

She looked at the captain. "I'm...I'm not very good with people…" She smiled apologetically.

Davy Jones nodded knowingly. "Perhaps, if I were better with people meself, I would still have my dear Calypso."

Mary-Anne wasn't sure what to say to that. She felt sorry for the captain, for what he went through.

Hours and hours passed by until it was long past midnight. The people had mingled and partied and danced and had a great time the whole night. A lot of them had gone home by now, but there were still some left. A small group was still in the dance room. A few were lingering on a small flight of stairs.

Mary-Anne finally decided to get up and seek out Maccus. He was nowhere to be found.

'I wonder where he went.'

She then saw his unmistakable silhouette in the dance room. 'Aha,' she thought, and headed for the door.

He hadn't been dancing, but was leaning against the wall, chatting with Koleniko - who left just as Mary-Anne came in.

"Maccus," she said.

He grinned at her. "Care to dance?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He took her hand, putting his other around her waist. She held his hand fondly, letting the other rest on his shoulder. By then, everyone had left the dance room. The night was dark, but the glittering stars shone brightly through the glass windows. The sea was dark and tranquil. The music played on.

Mary-Anne danced with Maccus all throughout the night, long after the party had ended.

End.


	2. The Storm

**A/N**: Based off another dream I had recently. Might seem weird, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy dreaming about fictional characters. :D

Sorry it's so short. It's actually very unlike me to write chapters this short, but it was all I could do to retell what I saw in my dream, while still keeping the focus on POTC characters.  
I tweaked it a bit and included other characters from the movie, because...well, otherwise it would just be a random fic that so happened to have Maccus in it. Including other POTC characters makes me feel like it deserves to be under the POTC section (even though Maccus was the only one in the dream.) So yeah, I did change it up so that it would make more sense. Because let's face it: dreams almost never make sense, and I didn't necessarily want this to be a crack-fic, lol.

I thought about writing it as a different girl from the first story, but seeing as how it's supposed to be me (as I _was _in my own dream), I decided to leave it the same person.

The Storm

The water was rising higher with every passing minute. The house by the sea was doomed, and everyone inside knew it.

People of all sorts had been living there: friends, family, and some who weren't familiar at all. But in those frightening moments, friend and stranger alike were united in their collective terror and desire to escape the flooded house and massive waves engulfing the shore.

Mary-Anne was making her way toward a ship that was docked by the coast. It wasn't a huge ship, but many people were climbing aboard for safety, or perhaps for some unknown purpose or destination. She had no way of knowing, but neither did she have time to worry about it.

As she got on board the ship, she looked back to shore. She was relieved to find that most of the people - including some of her family members - were quickly making their way to safety. Why they hadn't chosen to get on the ship, she didn't know.

She looked back and saw Maccus at the helm. His shoulders were hunched, and his legs spread apart, trying to keep his balance on the reeling vessel.

Nearby, Koleniko shouted an order to her. It was hard to hear him over the sound of the crashing waves, tearing wind, and the passengers voices - but she scurried off to obey what she thought he had asked her to do.

Although there was much noise and confusion from the passengers and crew, she kept her wits about her long enough to climb up the rope-ladder and secure the rigging. She felt nervous as she carried out the order; it was out of her element. She had little to no experience crewing a vessel, but she did the best she could - there was no time to do anything but obey orders.

When the task was finished, they were beyond the invisible borders of shallow water. Yet they weren't far from land yet. Though they were among deeper waters, they were still within the confines of a bay. A lush forest sat on shore not far away.

Mary-Anne turned and saw that the passengers were now taking a hand in securing the ship. The storms' fury was increasing, and they were beginning to fear for their lives. The crew, although they were putting much effort in trying to maintain control of the ship, were far less fearful, being more than used to the extremities and unpredictability of the sea.

Palifico dashed by, paused for a moment to order Mary-Anne back up to secure the rigging (it became undone), and took off again.

A little less hesitant this time, she climbed the rope ladder and assisted the other sailors as best she could. Thankfully it wasn't an incredibly tall mast (she was not fond of heights.)

One of the people assisting her was a friend. In all the confusion, she hadn't noticed that she was on board. "It's no good!" her friend shouted as the ship lurched, and they clung to the wooden pillars for dear life. "What are we supposed to do?"

Mary-Anne blinked rainwater out of her eyes and looked down toward Maccus, who had turned from the helm. She called, "You! You're a seaman. What should we do?"

Maccus glanced up at the two of them and said, "Come and get some stronger rope!"

Mary-Anne eased herself down from the mast as swiftly as she could. Maccus had already provided some rope, and was handing them out in bundles to various participating passengers. Mary-Anne approached him, and he held the last bundle of rope out to her. She took it from him, letting her touch linger on his hand before proceeding with her task.

Her heart beat as she scurried back up the mast, with all due effort, considering the state of the wind and sea.

She and her friend secured the rigging for the final time. It was there to stay.

Without wasting another second, they climbed back down on deck and awaited further orders. But none came.

The passengers on the ship began to exclaim in delight. Some of them pointed toward the sky.

Mary-Anne looked up, and saw a break in the clouds. A beautiful ray of sun shone through, and began to spread toward them.

'The storm's clearing,' she thought with a smile.

The waves gradually calmed, and the wind died down to a milder level.

The passengers and crew alike cheered the clearing storm, and their success at keeping the ship and its people safe. The chaos was over.

'We're safe now, thank God,' she thought. She looked down, a soft grin still plastered on her face, and stroked the fingers that had touched the rope and Maccus's hand.


	3. The Sinking

A/N: Had another POTC dream - yay! Must be the cookies I eat before bed. ;)

The Sinking

The rowboat capsized violently, sending saltwater into every crack and crevice. It had been tilting back and forth like mad for what seemed a long time. Davy Jones and Maccus had departed the Flying Dutchman, accompanied by Mary-Anne and several other passengers. It was all they could do to keep from making a fearful spectacle, but the captain and first mate kept their heads.

They'd been making their way toward a large island and had hoped to make good time. Then the storm hit.

It felt like hours since they'd left the ship, so long and hard had they been working against the sheer force of the wind and the towering waves. It had been overcast all day, but the squall hadn't shown up until they were out in the boat and far from the Dutchman.

Finally it had happened - an especially huge wave gathered itself and came bearing down upon the hapless boat, overturning it and its crew. The captain, Maccus, and the others were violently shoved head over heels underwater with terrifying force.

This wasn't as horrible a stroke for them as it was for the human passengers on the boat, for they at least could breathe underwater.

Torrent after torrent of saltwater turned them over and over, powered by the strong winds at the surface. Mary-Anne held her breath as best she could and swam to the surface with all her might. The coarse water was icy cold, and the taste of salt overwhelming to her senses. Just as she thought she'd give way for want of air, she made it to the top.

For a moment, all she could see were endless valleys of waves. Then, upon being lifted over a huge wave, she spotted the island they'd been heading for. A small thread of hope cut through her fear, and she swam as fast and as hard as she could toward said island.

In all her life, she was never able to recall anything so tiresome nor so terrifying as that swim. Every second that went by was a second she feared she wouldn't make it, for she knew her strength would give out before long. She focused all of her energy on fighting the waves and making for shore, and tried not to think about sinking down to the dark, salty depths.

But the current had been carrying her toward the island, and after what felt like a dreadfully long time, her legs finally met with hard land. With renewed hope, she fought her way through the water until she was only waist-high in it.

When she made it to firm ground, she let herself collapse. She was exhausted from the exertion and fear.

After a few moments, she lifted her head and looked around for any sign of the others. She was relieved to see four of the passengers emerging from the water, staggering, but they appeared to be alright.

Maccus appeared not far off and was searching for the captain.

"Captain! Captain!" he called, scanning the waves.

Mary-Anne stood up, looking around as well.

The passengers made their way further inland away from the sea. One man had his arm slung over anothers' shoulders for support. Mary-Anne watched them go and glanced back at Maccus, who wouldn't leave the shore until Davy Jones was found.

Then Mary-Anne spotted a figure emerging from the water. She knew it was the captain.

He made his way onto land with some difficulty, as his clothes were heavily waterlogged - but he appeared to be fine.

She reached an arm out and pointed to the captain. She was still slightly out of breath, but Maccus had his back turned, so she called, "Look!"

Maccus turned, and upon seeing the captain, quickly made his way over to him to see if he needed any assistance.

Mary-Anne lingered for a moment before heading inland to where the others were. Her legs felt heavy as she stepped over the thick sand.

The passengers had gathered together under the shelter of a low palm frond. They didn't look up as she approached and sat down; everyone was exhausted.

After a while, the winds died down and the sky began to clear.

While the passengers rested, Davy Jones and Maccus went to carry out their errand on the island, which was to engage in some profitable trading with the locals. They were the only two people who ended up none the worse for being capsized and dragged underwater.

When their errand was accomplished, Mary-Anne and the passengers helped to load the goods into a new boat the locals had given them.

By the time they were situated, the storm clouds had moved far off into the distance, hovering comfortably away like a bad dream soon forgotten.

Needless to say, the way back to the Flying Dutchman was much easier going than their excursion from it.

Later that evening, Mary-Anne sat around with a few of the passengers. They were talking about the events of the day.

One of them - a middle-aged man named Horace - commented: "I thought we was done for _sure_. Luckily, everyone made it to shore."

Those who hadn't been on the rowboat marveled at their extraordinary luck, and said how amazing it was that they all survived.

The men had all been drinking as they told tale after tale (some of them becoming more exaggerated with each bottle.) But after a few hours went by, the night grew old and most had sauntered off to bed. Mary-Anne and Horace were left alone.

He studied the empty bottle in his hands. "That Maccus is a mighty loyal crewman."

"Yeah he is," she said. She seemed still to see the image of the first mate lingering by the water, not taking his eyes off it for fear that he might miss the captain.

"But he…" she faltered under her breath.

"He what?"

"Oh I don't know." She frowned, struggling to put her thoughts into words.

Horace nodded knowingly to himself. He knew that Mary-Anne had a soft spot for Maccus.

He carefully ventured, "You ever try talking to him?"

She shifted. "I don't know what I would say...And anyway, I don't think he would pay any notice to me. I mean…" She paused and gave a humorless smile. "He didn't even look at me when I showed him where the captain was…"

Horace said nothing, and after a while they parted ways. He had gone off to bed, and she was about to do the same.

On her way to her quarters, she passed a cabin with its door slightly ajar. A warm sliver of light poured forth from it. She casually glanced in and saw Maccus chatting with another crewman.

She stepped out of view, paused, and took a seat on the bench against the wall. Something about being in proximity to him made her heart soar, even if he seemed continually unaware of her existence. She leaned back against the wall, listening to his voice as he conversed. She replayed the events of the day over in her mind - the destruction of the boat, the terrifying swim to shore…

After a few minutes, she was more than a little surprised when the cabin door opened and Maccus peered out.

"Thought I heard something out here," he said with a grin. "Aren't you tired?"

She nodded. "Yes, I was just making my way to bed. Just wanted to sit out for a moment."

He gave a short nod. "That was a close call we had today. You're a brave little sailor." He moved to head back into the cabin, but paused, and added, "Pretty, too." Then left before she had time to react.

Hardly able to believe what she'd just heard, Mary-Anne turned to gaze at where Maccus had stood a moment before. She was astounded.

It was such a small thing, but to her it meant the world and more. A smile came over her face, and she let out an exhilarated breath. Leaning back against the wall, she stared up at the night sky, dotted with stars.

She received so little from Maccus, whether it was words or even a glance.

That he had ventured so far as to call her pretty was more than she ever dared to hope for.

For a long while she sat outside his cabin, mind awhirl with all that had happened. She and Maccus may be worlds apart, but his words to her were something - even if it was a small something.

She went to bed with a smile still on her face. And as she slept, her heart took flight.


End file.
